She's got the sniffles
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Charlie's sick and Bass is there so make her feel better. Sweet fluffyness Charloe.


**Here is something short and sweet, its only a one-shot so don't expect more, I'm not sure when it takes place but just assume they're alone cause no one else makes a cameo in this.**

Charlie sat in a pile at their camp site sniffling and looking generally miserable.

"Hey Charlotte." Bass said settling himself on the ground next to her. "What are you doing?"

Charlie glared at him, "I feel like shit, I think I caught a cold or something." She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep in her warmth, she was already sitting as close as she dared to the fire but it didn't seem to be making a dent.

Bass reached over and placed his hand on her forehead. "You've got a fever Charlie, you need to get some sleep."

Charlie snuggled closer within herself. "I know, but everything hurts, I can't seem to get comfortable."

Bass stood, "Don't move I'm going to be right back." He went to the horse and rummaged through his saddle bag before producing a bag. Charlie watched as he had an aha moment when he pulled out the bag, she couldn't help but admire the cute moment and smiled to herself.

Bass walked back over to Charlie and handed her the bag. "Hold this for a second." Charlie took the bag and opened it as Bass shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"What's this?" Charlie asked peering into the bag.

Bass took the bag back and pulled out the contents. "It's tea, I know not very practical but I made a habit of collecting any herbs I found back before the republic existed. Miles was a miserable pain in my ass when he was sick and I found this helped." Bass said setting a metal can filled with water on some hot coals.

Charlie laughed. "Miles miserable? I can't picture that." She said sarcastically.

Bass laughed with her. "Lucky for you I found some mint awhile back and we can add that to your tea, hopefully make it taste better, and it should help with your headache." Bass stuffed a few pinches of each herb he had into a little nylon pouch. "This isn't ideal but it'll work for now." He said tieing off the end.

Charlie sat huddled in Bass' coat watching him make her a cup of tea, it never dawned on her how sweet he could be. "Why are you doing this for me?" Charlie asked sniffling.

Bass turned to her giving a confused look. "Because you're sick?" He said sounding unsure of himself. "Why?"

Charlie grabbed the edges of his coat and pulled it closer. "I dunno, it just doesn't seem like something we do..." She looked towards the fire.

"Charlie..." Bass shifted so he was looking at her. "Everyone needs to be taken care of now and then, and I just happen to be the one to do that right now." He explained smiling at her, she smiled back

Charlie winced as the coat brushed against her bare arm. "Uggh... I've never had a cold like this before, my skin hurts, my muscles are angry at me and my head is killing me." She coughed and placed her head on her knees.

"That's because you have the flu." Bass said reaching out and taking the can from the fire, he poured the water into another cup that held the tea. "It's going to suck tonight but you'll feel better after some sleep." He handed her the cup and sat back.

Charlie took the cup and breathed in the minty fumes. "This smells good." She said smiling at him.

"It's not going to taste as good, but you need to drink all of it, tomorrow we can see if we can find any kind of meds in the shops near by."

Charlie nodded and sipped her tea, she made a face as the liquid his her tongue, Bass laughed and took the cup from her. "I told you it was going to be gross. Here let me see if I can fix it a little." He dropped a few more leaves of mint into the cup and swirled it around. "Here, try it now." He said handing it back. "When we go to find meds we should see about getting you some real food to, it'll help you feel better."

Charlie sipped it again and was less disgusted but not overly happy. "Thanks Bass." She said holding the cup in front of her face.

"No problem Charlie." Bass said smiling at her. "When you're done that you should sleep."

Charlie nodded and yawned on que, she heard him shuffle closer and turned to look at him, he'd positioned himself so he was sitting against the trunk of the tree and held his arms out to her. "Come here, I know you're not all touchy-feely but you need to stay warm." He waited with a smirk on his face.

Charlie looked at him for a moment like he was crazy before she realized that snuggling with him was all she really wanted to do at the moment. She handed him the cup which he placed on his other side and she crawled up to him resting her head against his chest.

Bass handed her tea back which she sipped while watching the fire, eventually her eye lids started to drop and the hand holding the cup had settled itself on his thigh, something she didn't notice but Bass couldn't stop noticing. He felt her head drop a little and he took the cup from her hand, putting it beside him again he wrapped her up in the coat and held her close.

Kissing the top of her head he then leaned his cheek on her head and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Charlie." He whispered, she didn't reply but he felt her move closer, and he felt like this is exactly where he wanted to be.

**Was it fluffy enough? send me some love and let me know, it was super short but I still kind of like it lol, Sweet caring Bass was something we didn't see enough of in the show.**

**If anyone has any more idea's for stories or what not send them my way, I love when people give me something they want to read.**


End file.
